Nueva Vida
by wasp.black
Summary: Akane es abusada sexualmente, esto pone de cabeza su vida y sus planes, tendrá que hacer frente a un embarazo no deseado y a sus abusadores, pero no estará sola, Ranma se mantendrá a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les cuento que anteriormente yo escribía bajo el seudónimo de shanablack, hace más de un año perdí la clave para ingresar a mi cuenta y puesto que también perdí mi correo no tenia como recuperar la clave. De eso mas de un año, hace unos días registrando cosas en mi notebook encontré los documentos de los fics y decidi leerlos y me las ganas de continuarlos regresaron, las ideas volvieron, decidí utilizar esta cuenta que se había creado mi hermana hace un tiempos, asi que volveré a subir mis fic, a algunos les cambiare el nombre, obviamente hay unos que necesitan cierta edición, ya sea de ortografía o narración por lo que subiré un capitulo de cada fic diario hasta que suba todo lo que ya estaba y entonces continuare con lo nuevo.

No se si alguien de los que antiguamente me seguía aun leen fics de Ranma y disculparme por haber dejado las historias a media.

Saludos a todas (os) y espero sus comentarios

Prologo

Ranma se removía incomodo en su silla, llevaba por lo menos dos horas sentado en aquel incomodo mueble, sin embargo, no tenía intención de cambiar esa situación, por lo menos hasta que recibiera noticias de su prometida. Akane había sido ingresada a la unidad de emergencia hace por lo menos dos horas y él aun no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido. Como siempre había tenido una discusión con Akane. Las imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, sabía que no era la discusión más horrible que habían tenido, pero desde el momento en el que ella había desaparecido de su vista esa mañana, había sentido una horrible opresión en el pecho, la cual no lo abandono durante todo el día.

Recordó con completa claridad, como aquella mañana su familia, en un nuevo intento por casarlos, habían hecho alusión a que ellos pudieran mantener relaciones premaritales, Akane se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, la vergüenza que sentía era superior a la rabia, pero el no pudo callarse y comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que no tendría relaciones sexuales con ella, al final todo termino en gritos e intentos de golpes por parte de Akane hacia él, pero Ranma solo seguía burlándose, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, para él solo era una pelea estúpida más; pero debió darse cuenta de que las cosas eran más graves de lo que aparentaban, cuando ella dejo de insultarlo y golpearlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Ranma! – el doctor Toffu lo saco de su ensoñación, devolviéndolo al presente, haciéndole recordar que no había comido nada, recordándole que sus parpados estaban más pesados de lo normal, que tenia los músculos tensos y dolían como si hubiera corrido por horas; aunque esto último era cierto, había corrido durante casi una hora con Akane inconsciente en sus brazos, corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello, y de alguna manera sentía que era así.

- ¿Cómo está Akane? – preguntó ignorando totalmente el rugido de su estomago, en ese momento no había nada mas importante que la salud de su prometida, deseaba con toda su alma que solo fuera alguna intoxicación por alcohol, ya que cuando finalmente había llegado al Dojo Tendo, apestaba a alcohol y se veía claramente desorientada, no dejo que la tocara, en cuanto intento acercarse a ella para ver que le sucedía, ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar, después de unos minutos los ojos de Akane comenzaron a ponerse blancos, su piel pálida y comenzó a vomitar, después de unos minutos cayo inconsciente.

- Creo que debes comer algo antes de que hablemos – El doctor Toffu lo miraba con lastima, lo hacía desde el momento en llego al hospital y Ranma le contó la situación en la que se encontraba Akane, él no podía comprender que tan grave era lo que le había sucedido a su prometida, lo único que sabía era que ni siquiera comer era más importante en ese momento, por lo que de manera amable denegó su propuesta – Ranma, debes saber de antemano, que no eres tú el adulto responsable de Akane, por lo tanto si quieres puedo hacerme cargo yo de todo lo relacionado a su hospitalización – al ver que él se negaba rotundamente – Sabía que dirías eso, pero debía intentarlo, cuando me llamaste para pedirme que viniera al hospital y me contaste que los sucesos, de inmediato sospeche que había algo malo, en cuanto llegue comunique de tu compromiso formal con Akane, y de que su familia se encontraba de viaje, por lo que técnicamente eres el único familiar, por lo que en unos minutos el doctor hablara contigo.

- ¿Tú no puedes decírmelo? –

- Debes estar preparado – se dio la vuelta para marcharse y después de haber dado unos pasos, se giro hacia él nuevamente – Solo… Por favor no la dejes sola.

- Señor Saotome – la enfermera le indico que entrara a una habitación, donde lo espera una doctora, acompañada de un policía, que no tenia mucha cara de amigable.

- ¿Cómo está Akane? – preguntó ignorando la presencia del policía.

- Antes que todo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas señor Saotome – dijo el policía, Ranma iba a replicar, pero por primera prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, mientras antes terminara el interrogatorio, antes sabría de ella.

- ¿Discutió con su prometida hoy?

- Si, pero no fue nada serio, ella se marcho enfadada y no la volvi a ver hasta que llego a casa por la tarde.

- ¿Ella solía beber alcohol o drogas?

- Akane ¿Eso era lo que tenia?¿Estaba drogada? – Ranma nunca había prestado real atención a los borrachos, pero sabía que lo que Akane tenía cuando la vio aquella tarde, era algo más grave que una borrachera.

- Estaba tan drogada que no entiendo cómo fue que logro llegar a su casa, sin caer inconsciente antes – dijo la doctora.

- ¿Por qué no estaba con su prometida?

- Ella estaba enfadada y se fue …y no quería buscarla y que se enfadara mas – admitió avergonzado.

- Entiendo que es usted su prometido ¿Verdad? ¿Conoce a todos sus amigos?-

- Si, vivimos en la misma casa, entrenamos juntos y vamos a la misma escuela -

- ¿Mantenían relaciones sexuales? - Ranma no entendía a que pretendían llegar con aquellas preguntas tan personales, sin embargo negó con su cabeza.

- ¿A qué va todo esto?

- Akane fue violada – la doctora le miraba con tristeza y Ranma sentía como su cerebro intentaba procesar aquella información.

- Imposible…. a vencido a los alumnos del Furinkan ella sola, es imposible … - Ranma intentaba asimilar aquello, pero le resultaba imposible imaginar a Akane en esa situación.

- El kit de violación indica que fueron al menos tres hombres, tiene hematomas y cortes profundos que indican que fue algo brutal, o que ella intento defenderse, no lo sabremos hasta que ella se decida a hablar, de momento esta despierta y solo mira al techo, le hemos preguntado si recuerda lo que paso, pero se niega a hablar con la policía o los médicos – A Ranma todo le parecía irreal, normalmente no podía concebir la idea de que Akane siendo seducida por otro hombre y mucho menos que la tocaran de manera tan intima, sin embargo saber que había sido contra su voluntad era algo que no podía tolerar, sentía la rabia fluir a través de todo su cuerpo, quiso golpear algo o a alguien, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía de pie frente a aquellas dos personas, infantilmente quería odiarlos por darle aquella noticia, quería… no sabía que era lo que quería, lo único que tenía claro era que quería estar con Akane, no era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba.

- Quiero verla -

- Aun no, necesitamos tomarte una muestra – le explico la doctora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por regla general las personas que encuentran o están con la victima son los primeros sospechosos – comenzó a decirle el policía, pero fue interrumpido por el puño de Ranma - ¡Cálmate muchacho! No creo que quieras ir detenido, las pruebas son una formalidad.

- ¡Como sea! Solo dese prisa – lo primero lo grito, esperando liberar un poco de su frustración de esa manera, sin embargo aquel engorroso examen no fue rápido, ya que necesitaban una muestra de su semen para comparar, puesto se negó a hacerlo por la forma tradicional, dadas las circunstancias, se le aplico un pequeño electroshock en su parte intima, para conseguir que tuviera una eyaculación, fue lo mas horrible y humillante que Ranma había vivido sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en Akane.

- Ahora puedo verla- fue lo que le pregunto a la doctora, apenas dos segundos después de salir de la sala de exámenes, cuando ella asintió, sus piernas cobraron vida propia y corrió por todo el hospital, hasta que llego a la habitación de Akane, donde se tranquilizo para entrar. La encontró dormida, la enfermera que se encontraba ahí le dijo que la habían sedado, ya que estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Por instinto tomo sus brazos y por primera vez pudo apreciar la cantidad de moretones y cortes, no solo en aquel brazo, también en el otro y en el pecho, un poco mas arriba de sus pechos, no quiso imaginar la cantidad de heridas que tendría escondidas bajo la ropa. Comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos, y evitando aquellos lugares extremadamente morados, también vio algunos cortes superficiales en su piel. No quiso dejar de tocarla, sentía que si se alejaba de ella la furia dominaría y golpearía a cualquiera que se cruzara por delante. Lo único que en ese momento lo mantenía quieto, era sentir su piel, ver su pecho subir y bajar, simbolizando que aun estaba ahí, que no la había perdido para siempre.

- Señor Saotome – a la habitación entro una doctora que no conocía, debía tener la misma edad que la maestra Hinako adulta – Soy Himiko Himamura, sicóloga especialista es víctimas de abuso sexual, necesito hablar con usted. Tengo entendido que es el prometido de Akane.

- Entiende bien -

- Debes comprender que Akane no volverá a ser la misma persona que era antes, ella fue brutalmente abusada, no solo físicamente, para cualquier artista marcial es difícil verse derrotado, imagina como debió sentirse ella al verse no solo derrotada, sino que también al verse sometida y humillada, que no te quepa duda que en todo momento ella fue conciente, le dieron una droga que evita que pueda moverse, pero sigue consiente, una vez que terminaron, la obligaron a beber alcohol y probablemente le dieron alguna otra droga – los dedos de la mano que no tocaba a Akane, comenzaron a enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano, causando más que heridas superficiales, pero no era nada, comparado con el dolor que sentía al saber cómo había sufrido su prometida – Debes entender que probablemente su visión de los hombres va a cambiar, su comportamiento también, quizás tome mucho tiempo para que vuelva a tener intimidad con algún hombre.

- Yo… no …. No es problema – solo hubo un leve tartamudeo, la situación no dejaba espacio para su timidez.

- Espero que eso sea cierto, lo último que ella necesita es un hombre que la presione – la mujer se acerco a la cama y reviso algunas de las heridas más profundas – Si se despierta llamas a alguna enfermera, si por algún motivo ella te rechaza, aléjate, sin embargo no salgas de la habitación, demuéstrale que no tiene por qué temerte – Ranma solo asintió.

- Ranma – aquel suave murmullo lo saco de su sueño, no recordaba donde estaba, sin embargo sentía un aroma que se le hacía vagamente familiar, al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca, frente a él había una cama y sobre esta una mujer. Se incorporo de golpe al recordar el lugar y el por qué estaba ahí. Quiso correr los pocos metros que los separaban, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la doctora y con sumo cuidado se acerco a la chica sobre la cama, Akane tenía sus ojos abiertos, aunque se veía excesivamente cansada y adolorida, estaba pálida y ojerosa.

- ¿Dormiste aquí Ranma? – la voz de Akane era suave, pero se oía nerviosa o temerosa, Ranma no podía definir cuál de las dos.

- Si ¿Cómo estás tú? – Ranma tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero debía controlar sus palabras, lo último que quería era alterarla.

- Adolorida, supongo -

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién fue? – no pudo evitar que las preguntas brotaran de sus labios.

- No fue nada Ranma – Akane desvío su mirada..

- ¿Nada?... ¿Qué es lo que defines como nada? - El tono de voz de Ranma era contenido, no entendía por qué ella le estaba ocultando la verdad, ella no respondió.

- Yo.. – Akane miro hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, pero Ranma pudo ver como su pecho comenzaba a agitarse y algunas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos – Yo no quería Ranma… De verdad que yo no quería… Por favor tienes que creerme…

- Tranquila – Ranma se sentó junto a ella en la cama, con manos temblorosas seco sus lágrimas – Por supuesto que te creo. Sé que no fue tu culpa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – pregunto Akane después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo dijo que dijo la doctora – la miro intentando decidir si decirle o no lo del examen – Te hicieron muchos exámenes… y a mí también me tomaron una muestra.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Para compararla con la de los… los que te hicieron esto –

- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos creen que tu…? – Akane estaba completamente sonrojada y enfadada, no podía creer que él se hubiera visto implicado en eso.

- Debes entender que yo fui su primer sospechoso, ya que fui quien te trajo - al ver que Akane iba a replicar agrego – Pero eso ya no importa, yo soy inocente, jamás te abría obligado a hacer algo que no quisieras. Ahora lo que importa es que tú estés bien. Saldremos adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, en primer lugar quería contarles que estoy sumamente feliz por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que suena la alerta con sus review

Capitulo 1.-

Habían pasado tres días desde la hospitalización de Akane y prácticamente todos los trabajadores del hospital o conocían a Ranma en persona o habían escuchado hablar de él, era conocido como el joven enamorado de la habitación 400, después de haber peleado contra el equipo de seguridad del hospital, varios enfermeros y doctores, e incluso con el director del hospital por negarse a apartar del lado de su prometida; luego de haber obtenido un permiso especial para poder estar con ella en la habitación, ya no se apartaba más que unos pasos más allá de la puerta, y solo cuando Akane o Azumi, la otra chica de la habitación, eran examinadas o cuando sicóloga visitaba a su prometida.

Ranma se removió molesto en el sofá que amablemente, un encargada del aseo, le había traído, con pereza estiro sus músculos, extrañando la falta de entrenamiento de los últimos tres días.

Akane ya estaba desayunando, se veía contrariada, parecía tener una discusión interna consigo misma, por lo que Ranma prefirió no interrumpirla, y se dedico a observarla en silencio desde su posición, sabía que entre ellos no había cambiado nada que en él, físicamente nada era diferente, y sin embargo se sentía extraño, como si de un día para otro hubiera descubierto que vivía en un mundo diferente del que vivía, durante esos dos días había tenido que ser un adulto responsable, y no aquel niño que insultaba a su prometida para librarse de una situación incómoda, fue una conversación de no más de cinco minutos lo que lo llevo a darse cuenta de que había muchas cosas en su vida en las nunca había pensado.

**Flash Back **

Ranma estaba fuera de la habitación, una doctora estaba examinando a Akane, y como siempre él esperaba que le permitieran volver a entrar, no se apartaba demasiado, ni siquiera para comer, se conformaba con la mísera comida que le llevaban las enfermeras, temía que si se iba un minuto, no la encontraría al volver; era consciente de que lo que había sucedido era grave, pero sabía que podría haber sido peor, podría no haber vuelto viva, esos hombres podrían haberla alejado para siempre de su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Era la primera vez que un ginecólogo visitaba a Akane, lo sabía, porque había adquirido la costumbre de leer la placa de identidad de cada miembro del aseo, enfermero o doctor que entraba a aquella habitación.

Ranma diviso un teléfono público al otro lado del pasillo, y se acerco para llamar al Dojo Tendo y saber si sus padres habían llegado, pero nadie contesto el teléfono, iba a llamar nuevamente, cuando la doctora le indico que podía entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Akane estaba sobre la cama, acomodándose la camisola que llevaba puesta, se veía un poco nerviosa.

- Akane, me gustaría saber cuando debería venir tu periodo – la joven se sonrojo en su tono máximo, y pensó que podría haberle preguntado eso antes de que Ranma entrara y tomara nuevamente su posición en el sofá.

- En una semana más o menos – respondió avergonzada.

- Akane, supongo que sabes, que podrías haber quedado embarazada ¿Verdad? – Tanto Ranma como Akane se giraron bruscamente, para mirarla atónitos, ninguno había pensado en aquella posibilidad, claramente no eran tan inocentes, como para no saber cómo se hacían los bebes, pero ninguno había pensado en aquello. Akane sintió como su corazón se agitaba, y no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué haría ella con un bebe?, ese sería el fin de su honor, todo el pueblo sabría la verdad y su orgullo quedaría por el suelo, y si de milagro conseguía mantener su secreto a salvo, seria la deshonra para su familia, una madre soltera, sabía que a nivel mundial, habían mas madres solteras que matrimonios con hijos. Pero era una realidad que no afectaba a las familias tan tradicionales como la suya, donde existía un compromiso arreglado por los padres. Sentía como todas aquellas ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, hasta el punto de pensar, que también la habitación lo hacía, sintió su estomago revuelto y podía sentir la bilis en su boca, se hizo a un lado para vomitar fuera de la cama, demasiado tarde para cambiar de posición o para detener su necesidad humana, demasiado tarde se percato del cuerpo de Ranma junto a ella, justo en el lado donde se había girado.

- Mierda – exclamo Ranma cuando sintió parte de sus ropas empapadas por aquel líquido tibio. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, pero aun así aparto el cabello de Akane a un lado y la ayudo a volver a recostarse, mientras esta tenía los ojos cerrados, luego de murmurar un suave "lo siento"

- Solo fue una leve alza de presión – le dijo la doctora mientras le tomaba la presión con una pequeña maquina digital – Pero debe entender que es una posibilidad, en cuanto ingresaste al hospital, se tomaron algunas medidas preventivas, sin embargo desde entonces has tenido mucho vomito, y además se te hizo un lavado de estomago, por lo que existe una probabilidad de que te hayas podido embarazar y necesitas estar preparada para tomar una decisión.

- ¿Tomar una decisión? - preguntó Ranma, sabía que Akane estaba despierta y que estaba escuchando a la doctora, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Dada la situación quizás sea mejor considerar un aborto o la adopción – la mujer miraba a Akane, cuyo cuerpo se tenso al escuchar las posibilidades, de inmediato Ranma supo que ninguna de esas era una opción viable para ella – Akane, me tengo que ir, acá te dejo las cremas que me pediste.

- Hasta Mañana – Ranma se despidió ya que Akane seguía sin reaccionar - ¿Para qué son las cremas? – preguntó a la chica una vez que la mujer salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos, ya que a Azumi la habían llevado a realizarse unos exámenes.

- Para la irritación – respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, dejando a Ranma mas confundido aún, ya que el joven observaba la crema que tenía entre sus dedos – Es para la irritación ahí abajo – Akane señalo con su dedo, aun sin abrir los ojos, el chico se sonrojo y no sabía si era por la rabia o por vergüenza.

**Fin flash back**

- ¡Ranma! – el llamado de Akane lo saco de su ensoñación, ella le estaba señalando la bandeja del desayuno a los pies de su cama. Se veía contenta, al menos era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que habían llegado al hospital - ¿No vas a tomar tu desayuno?

- Mhm – en un segundo él estaba sentado junto a ella, y comenzó a devorar lo que había en su bandeja, que era un poco más contundente que la de Akane.

- Pareciera que no has comido en horas – se burlo ella, y Ranma se le quedo mirando embobado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te ves linda cuando sonríes - no pudo evitar sonreírle también - ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si … Gracias por estar acá – Ranma sabía que ese sí, no era del todo sincero, pero era una mejoría en su estado emocional y él apreciaba cada pequeño cambio positivo.  
>Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una masa de personas discutiendo.<p>

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Qué le paso a mi niña? – Soun Tendo estaba llorando y en solo unos segundos ya estaba junto a su hija llorando mientras la abrazada de manera un tanto brusca, Ranma lo iba a apartar, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

- ¡Airen! ¿Porque no venir a ver a Shampoo? –

- Ran- Chan por que estas en el hospital con Akane –Ukyo estaba justo frente a él, mientras la joven amazona lo tenía sujeto en un fuerte abrazo, mientras refregaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

- Ranma ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué Akane está en el hospital? ¿Le has hecho daño? – Pregunto Nodoka, acariciando su katana.

- ¡Ranma! - el miro a su prometida, estaba pálida y claramente nerviosa, su padre se aferraba a ella, mientras lloraba a mares, Ranma no entendió que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio las manos de Akane temblar y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama. Estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa y él no sabía el porqué; como pudo golpeo de manera suave el estomago de Shampoo para que ella lo soltara, se lanzo en contra Soun Tendo para separarlo de Akane y ocupar su lugar junto a ella.

- ¡Salgan de Aquí!¡Ahora! – les grito enfadado, todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido, en especial por la actitud sobre protectora. Al cabo de unos segundos todos salieron, menos Su madre y Nabiki.

- Mi Dios – dijo Nodoka, cuando terminaron de leer el informe médico que estaba colgando a los pies de la cama, pero Ranma siguió ignorándolas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Ranma segundos después de que ella dejara de temblar.

- Dios, es mi padre y yo…- Entonces Ranma comprendió su miedo, Soun podía ser su padre, pero antes era un hombre, y se había abalanzado sobre ella de una manera brusca y rápida, sin permitirle pensar la situación, y ella había reaccionado de mala manera.

- Fue su culpa, no debió tirarse sobre ti de esa manera, si estas en un hospital es porque estas herida – Ranma le acaricio las manos, esperando confortarla un poco más.

- Habíamos estado tan tranquilos estos días – Akane suspiro, y Ranma pensó lo mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Nabiki con los ojos llorosos, se debatía entre la furia y las ganas de llorar, la frialdad con que el informe médico describía los hechos, le había partido el corazón, no podía creer que su hermana menor hubiera pasado por eso.

- Supongo que ya lo leíste ahí ¿No? – Akane se recostó y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la frazada, hablaba con absoluta indiferencia.

- ¿Dónde estabas tú? – Le grito a Ranma - ¿No se supone que debes protegerla? ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste? – estaba junto a él y le golpeaba el pecho lo más fuerte que podía, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

- Ranma no tiene la culpa, yo me fui y no le dije a nadie donde iba – aclaro Akane.

- ¡Es tu prometido, debía protegerte!- gritó Nabiki golpeándolo más fuerte que antes, pero Ranma seguía sin reaccionar, solo la dejaba desahogarse, ya que él se sentía de esa manera.

- Lo sé Nabiki y créeme cuando te digo que me odiare cada día de mi vida por dejar que esto pasara – Admitió Ranma con sinceridad, pero sin dejar de recibir los golpes, cada vez más débiles, que la chica le propinaba.

- Ranma no tiene la culpa de nada – Akane estaba de pié junto a ellos, y detenía la mano de Nabiki.

- Nadie tiene la culpa, fue algo que simplemente paso, así como un accidente puede sucederle a cualquiera - les dijo Nodoka, luego le indico a Akane que volviera a la cama.

- No quiero que alguien más sepa esto – dijo Akane de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego de la intervención de Nodoka – Mucho menos mi padre o Kasumi, se les partiría el alma.

- De momento solo nosotros cuatro los sabemos, descontando a los doctores y enfermeros claro – dijo Ranma, sabía que con tanta gente trabajando en el hospital, era posible que la información se filtrara a Nerima, si bien estaban en otra ciudad, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que fuera de Nerima, pero no la desilusionaría a menos que fuera necesario – Aunque el hecho de que el hospital este fuera de la provincia de nerima es bueno.

- Cuenta con mi silencio – el resto de los que estaban en la habitación miraron a Nabiki alzando una ceja – No voy a lucrar con una información así. Eres mi hermana.

- Mi discreción está asegurada – la mujer dudo mucho antes de hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo, con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Qué le diremos al resto de por qué estas aquí? - pregunto Ranma.

- Que peleo con unos extranjeros que querían robar a una anciana – dijo Nodoka, sorprendiendo a su hijo por lo rapidez con la que lo invento y lo creíble que era, ya que era algo muy típico de Akane, querer ayudar a alguien sin medir el peligro.

- Es algo que yo haría – dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros, iba a agregar algo más, pero entro la doctora, ya que debía revisar las heridas antes de darle el alta definitivo.

- Buenos días, necesito que salgan de la habitación – les dijo la doctora, ambas mujeres iban a retirarse cuando Nodoka noto, que su hijo no tenía intención de salir, por lo que se giro hacia él, dispuesta a sacarlo ella misma – No se preocupe, llevamos casi tres días soportándolo, es tan romántico que se niegue a separarse de la mujer que ama, con decirle que ni todos los trabajadores del hospital juntos lograron sacarlo y no se ha movido de la habitación en todo el tiempo que Akane ha estado aquí, ya quisiera yo un hombre así - las tres mujeres esperaron que Ranma explotara diciendo que no la amaba y todas esas estupideces que decía siempre, pero nada de eso sucedió, solo se quedo sentado en su sillón, completamente rojo y refunfuñando palabras inentendibles.

- Entraremos de nuevo cuando termine – dijo Nabiki a modo de despedida, la doctora comenzó a revisar y curar las heridas de akane – Dentro de siete días debes venir para quitarte los puntos – le comento mientras revisaba la herida más profunda que tenia, que era a la altura del muslo izquierdo – Además deberás hacer una limpieza con alcohol, en las heridas más pequeñas.

- Doctora, podría hacernos un favor – Ranma se armo de valor y se acerco a las dos mujeres, trago saliva al ver parte de las bragas de Akane expuestas ya que la herida que estaba revisando la doctora era muy cercana a su entrepierna – Nuestra familia no sabe lo que sucedió y nos gustaría que se mantuviera así.

- Me gustaría saber si usted podría evitar decirles la verdad- dijo Akane, ya que Ranma no sabía cómo plantear la idea de forma sutil.

- Por supuesto – Akane le contó la idea de Nodoka y la doctora, asentía y tomaba apuntes en una hoja, cuando terminaron, tomo una bolsa que había llevado con ella y se la entrego a Ranma, le guiño un ojo y se fue, asegurándoles que hablaría con la familia y amigos que esperaban afuera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Akane.

- Oh, es que anoche necesitaba ayuda con unos muebles y me pago algo de dinero, y le dije que …. Toma- Ranma le entrego la bolsa y muy sonrojado agrego – Hoy te dan el alta y no tienes ropa para irte – Akane lo había olvidado, sus ropas estaban siendo sometidas a las pericias correspondientes, por lo que no podría utilizarlas, solo tenía algo de ropa interior que una enfermera le había llevado. Abrió la bolsa y encontró un vestido blanco de tirantes, que se ajustaba con una cinta bajo el pecho y luego quedaba suelto, era corto, pero no demasiado, debería llegarle al menos hasta las rodillas; además iba un sombrero también blanco, y unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color.

- Gracias - Akane estaba visiblemente conmovida por el gesto de su prometido.

- No es gran cosa, lo venden en la tienda de allá abajo – señalo la ventana, mostrándole que desde ahí se veía la tienda – Pero sirve hasta que lleguemos a la casa – No pudieron seguir hablando ya que ingresaron los miembros de la familia, que esta vez se comportaron mejor, Soun seguía llorando a mares y recriminándole a Ranma que no hubiera protegido a su niña. Ukyo y Shampoo recriminaban a Ranma que no las hubiera visitado en tres días.

- Akane, el doctor nos dijo que hoy te daban el alta – le comunico Kasumi - Si lo hubiera sabido te habría traído algo de ropa.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo algo acá – le dijo Akane señalando la bolsa que Ranma le había entregado.

- Bien, entonces es mejor que salgamos, para que Akane se cambie – dijo Nodoka, todos salieron, dejando a Kasumi adentro para que la ayudara, Ranma fue arrastrado afuera por Shampoo y Ukyo. Una vez afuera se libero de sus acompañantes y fue a hablar con la doctora de Akane, para que le diera las indicaciones. La mujer estaba en su oficina, hablando con la sicóloga del hospital, ambas mujeres le indicaron que pasara.

- Al grano, por que supongo que estas desesperado por volver ¿Verdad? – Ranma se sonrojo al verse descubierto, con la excepción de la noche anterior, cuando ayudo a ordenar los muebles de la doctora, no se había separado de Akane mas que los metros que separaban la cama de la puerta, se había vuelto dependiente de ella en esos últimos tres días, por alguna razón el miedo de perderla era aun mayor, que el que había sentido después de Jusenkyo, – Bien, como le dije antes debe venir en siete días a retirar los puntos, y en 14 días mas debe hablar con la ginecóloga para que le haga una prueba de embarazo, dentro de dos días comenzara su terapia sicológica.

- Te daré mi número de celular, para que me llames en caso de que Akane tenga alguna crisis nerviosa, debes intentar no estar todo el día con ella, ya que eso puede generar una relación dependiente de ella hacia ti y nunca superara lo que paso. Lo que quiero decir es que durante el día, no estés pegado a ella como lapa, mantente a una distancia prudente, de modo que estés cerca si te necesita, y así sucesivamente, hasta que ella termine su tratamiento , le daremos a Akane una licencia médica para que se ausente estos días de clases, y luego evaluare como sigue y veré si está bien para volver a clases, por esta semana también te daré una a ti – esta vez quien hablo fue la sicóloga, y luego le entrego una hoja, con todas las recomendaciones, y citas que Akane tenía, ahí estaba el numero de la doctora y la sicóloga, además de las dos licencias para presentar en el instituto.

- Ya puedes volver con ella – le dijo una de las mujeres, Ranma sonrío en respuesta y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la habitación 400, no sin antes esconder la hoja que le habían entregado, llevaba ropa que uno de los enfermeros le había prestado amablemente. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Akane, vestida con la ropa que la doctora le había dado. Le pareció que se veía completamente inocente de blanco, aunque sus brazos tuvieran algunos cortes poco profundos, y sus piernas más de algún moretón sumamente notorio. Sabía que ella habría preferido llevar un pantalón, pero debido a las heridas en los muslos eso habría sido muy doloroso, por el roce de la tela contra la piel.

Tras despedirse de casi todo el hospital, por fin se marcharon a casa, durante todo el viaje en tren, Ranma se mantuvo un poco al margen, estaba completamente agotado, no solo físicamente, esos tres días habían sido muy duros para el sicológicamente, había tenido que mantener su furia completamente a raya y eso le costaba una buena parte de sus energías. Ver a su prometida sufrir, había sido lo más doloroso que había tenido que enfrentar en su vida, escucharla gritar cuando tenía pesadillas, y ver su mirada constantemente triste y lo peor era que sabía que eso no terminaba ahí, que aquel ataque podía tener consecuencias que estarían presentes en sus vidas para siempre.

- Ran chan, quieres comer Okonomiyakis - le dijo Ukyo en cuando bajaron del tren en Nerima.

- Airen, preferir ir con Shampoo a cita – ambas mujeres estaban jalándolo en su dirección, el solo miro a Akane, que lo ignoraba por completo, podía sentir su furia crecer, pero ella ni siquiera se volteaba a verlos – Chica violenta no molestar ¿Verdad?

- Ranma es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo Akane, pero su sonrisa no era forzada, ni furiosa, ya ni siquiera había rastro de su furia, solo había indiferencia.

- Estoy cansado, me voy a casa – se acerco a Akane, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, le gustaba sentir el viento contra su rostro. Akane escondía su rostro en el espacio entre su cabeza y su hombro de su prometido, tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía en paz. En algunos minutos ya habían llegado al Dojo.

- Tevesmuylinda – murmuro Ranma, completamente rojo y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Akane.

- ¿Que dijiste? -

- Quetevesmuylinda – repitió esta vez más rápido.

- No puedo entenderte si no hablas bien – le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Te ves muy linda! – cerro los ojos, para poder concentrarse y no responder una estupidez – Pareces una muñeca – dijo después de abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante al ver su sonrisa triste y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Yo… no quise ofenderte.

- Tonto, no es eso – Akane cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió las lagrimas ya no estaban, pero la tristeza seguía ahí – Es solo que si soy una muñeca, entonces soy una muñeca rota – Ranma se sorprendió por sus palabras, no entendía que quería decir.

- No estás rota – dijo mirándola fijamente sin saber que mas decir.

- Nunca antes me había sentido tan derrotada como en estos días -

- Solo perdiste una batalla, juntos ganaremos la guerra- Ranma recordó la frase de una película de acción pero supuso que se aplicaba al caso, ya que de lo que había sucedido, el acto en si era solo el principio, había marcado a Akane para siempre, y a ella aún le quedaban muchas peleas que dar, y él estaría ahí para apoyarla.

- Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto, es que al fin tenemos una escusa de peso para romper el compromiso - Akane miraba el piso, era una situación extraña, ninguno se miraba directamente, estaban separados por al menos veinte centímetros, pero sentían al otro justo al lado.

- ¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso? – se giro de manera brusca al oír eso, sabía que después del último intento fallido de boda, no se había hablado del tema, pero sabía que ella había querido casarse, ¿Por qué ahora no?

- Porque ni siquiera la palabra de honor de nuestros padres, pueden obligarte a dejar tu honor al casarte conmigo – Ranma la miraba sin comprender – Ya no soy virgen Ranma, fui de otro… otros hombres.

- Yo…-

- Siempre has dicho que no quieres casarte conmigo, que soy fea, gorda, marimacho, ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta para romper el compromiso – se hizo el silencio, Ranma no sabía que responder, debía pensar claramente lo que diría, para no provocar malos entendidos.

- Lo que paso no cambia nada – Ranma se acerco a Akane, tomo su manos entre las suyas y ambos se sonrojaron ante este pequeño gesto – Yo no te dejare sola…

- ¡Ya llegamos! – anunciaron Genma y Soun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2.-

- Ya estamos aquí- al oír aquel grito, ambos jóvenes de inmediato se alejaron, quedando cada uno a un lado distinto de la habitación, completamente rojos y avergonzados. El resto del día se pasó entre conversaciones y comida, Ranma extrañaba las preparaciones de Kasumi, Akane apenas hablaba, se mostraba muy ausente y al rato se retiro a su habitación. Soun y Genma estaban demasiado borrachos lamentando que su nuevo plan para juntar las dos familias, no funcionara, ya que con Akane en el hospital dudaban de que su relación hubiese avanzado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Nabiki a Ranma, cuando solo quedaron ambos en la mesa.

- No lo sé, discutimos, ella se fue y cuando volvió, ella…. Ella ya no estaba bien – Ranma repitió de una manera monótona, como un discurso que sabía de memoria – La drogaron y la… Tu sabes el resto – Ranma fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "violación", se sentía agotado, más aun que los días pasados, ya que ahora no estaban en su pequeña burbuja y podía sentir el peso real de la situación.

- ¿Saben quien fue? -

- No – Ranma tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, jalando su cabello, ignorando el dolor que esto le causaba – Fueron varios – Ranma pudo sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos - Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien, es más que eso… quiero que sufran, los descuartizaría con mis manos.

- No eres el único – ella nunca había visto al joven así, se podía apreciar su rabia, su odio, pero también se le veía miserable y dolido, como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla, en la que además de cargar con los golpes, debía cargar con la deshonra de haber perdido. Cuando Ranma alzo su cabeza para mirarla, Nabiki pudo apreciar en su mirada algo que nunca antes había visto en él, un brillo asesino, sicótico, que le indicaba que si el supiera el nombre de los agresores de su prometida, no estaría ahí, si no tras ellos y que no pararía hasta verlos muertos.

- Me voy a dormir - Ranma se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde dormía. Tardo mucho mas de los normal en conciliar el sueño, y cuando finalmente lo logro, tuvo pesadillas, en ellas podía oír a su prometida llamarlo pidiéndole ayuda, y lo peor venia después de los gritos, cuando finalmente llegaba a ella. Después de oír durante varios minutos aquellos gritos de ayuda, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquellos gritos eran reales y provenían de una habitación cercana.

Akane estaba sentada en medió del dojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y lucia muy tranquila, de pronto escucho los pasos de varias personas entrando al dojo, podía decir que eran hombres, el por qué, no lo sabía. Noto cuando la jalaron, intento defenderse, pero no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Pudo notar como su Ki era rasgado, podía sentir aquellas manos tocando su cuerpo, sus uñas rasgando su piel, dejando marcas imperceptibles en su piel, pero que en ese momento a ella le parecía ardían como si estuvieran rasgando la carne con agujas.

Intento forcejear nuevamente, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder, un par de lágrimas se escaparon cuando sintió como unos labios desconocidos se posaban sobre los de ella.

- Eres perfecta – sintió como aquel hombre desgarraba su ropa intima y la obligaba a abrir las piernas. Nuevamente intento defenderse sin ningún resultado. ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! Le llamaba en sus pensamientos,

- ¡Ranma! – logro gritar, justo cuando aquel intruso entro en ella, desgarrándola, quemándola por dentro.

- Abre los ojos, quiero que me veas…. ¡Abre los ojos! – era una voz masculina la que le estaba ordenando que abriera los ojos, pero Akane se negaba, no quería ver sus rostros. Sin embargo la voz era insistente y ahora era acompañada de suaves toques en el hombro, que nada tenían que ver con la acción que aquel hombre realizaba con su cuerpo.

- ¡Ranma! – lo volvió a llamar, sabía que el vendría, siempre lo hacía.

- Estoy aquí – entre todo el forcejeo, el ardor en su cuerpo y los gemidos de aquellos hombres pudo escuchar la voz de Ranma y cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran ellos quienes la miraban – tranquila, estoy aquí – en cuanto estuvo segura de que realmente era Rama, se aferro a él y comenzó a llorar – Tranquila – Ranma aferraba a Akane sin saber que mas hacer, sentía como todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba por el llanto – Ya… ya no volverán a hacerte daño – Ranma le susurro.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, al abrir los ojos vio a su prometida durmiendo plácidamente, miro el pequeño reloj de Akane y vio que ya eran las 11 de la mañana, recordó que la noche anterior Akane había llorado durante más de dos horas, ya habían comenzado a salir los primeros rayos de sol cuando ella por fin se había dormido.

Había pasado una semana desde que Akane había estado en el hospital, al día siguiente tenía que quitarse los puntos y tendría además su primera cita con la sicóloga y con la ginecóloga. Su familia se encontraba de viaje nuevamente, dejando a Akane en casa con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien para viajar, obligando a Ranma a quedarse también, ya que debía cuidar de su prometida.

Aun no habían tenido noticias de los violadores, la policía no había podido encontrarlos y los restos hallados en las ropas y en el cuerpo de Akane, aun no habían arrojado resultados contundentes y ella seguía sin recordar sus rostros, en ocasiones durante sus pesadillas podía oírlos, sin embargo cuando despertaba era incapaz de recordar detalles específicos.

Y si bien ella misma se veía muy deprimida, quien más cambios había experimentado era Ranma, estaba muy paranoico, no estaba tranquilo a menos que Akane estuviera a la vista, aunque no hablaran entre sí y solo fuera para pelear.

En ese momento Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo, mientras Akane estaba sentada unos metros más allá, leyendo un libro.

- Oe Akane – Ranma se detuvo de pronto, había algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas desde hace unos días – Estabapensandoquepodríamosentrenarjuntos – había dicho la frase tan rápido que por unos segundos Akane no entendió el real sentido de las palabras- Cuando te sientas mejor claro.

- Gracias Ranma – Akane sonrió ya que era algo que ella había esperado durante mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que era la culpa lo que estaba moviendo al joven en ese momento, era una oportunidad que ella no pensaba desaprovechar. Hace algunos días un policía había visitado el Dojo para hablar con Akane, le contó acerca de las sospechas que tenían, acerca de que su abuso había sido planeado con antelación, por el modo en que la abordaron y drogaron. Al escuchar al detective Ranma se había culpado diciendo que él debía haberla entrenado, y así ella se podría haber defendido.

- Tengo hambre – soltó Ranma de pronto – Te parece si ordenamos un Okonomiyaki a U-chan

- Mejor vamos a comer fuera – sorprendió al joven, ya que Akane no había salido de la casa desde que habían vuelto del hospital.

- ¿Estás segura? Digo, de verdad a mi no me molesta comer aquí – durante la semana el joven había dejado de asistir a la feria que visitaba Nerima todos los años, además de rechazar todas la comidas que Shampoo y Ukyo le ofrecían, ya que para eso debía salir de la casa, y Akane no le acompañaría, lo que implicaba dejarla sola en casa y eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- Si -

Después de una hora ambos estaban preparados para salir, Akane llevaba jeans y una playera suelta de color negro. Se veía muy distinta a como vestía normalmente, con colores tan oscuros, pero Ranma supuso que combinarían con su estado de ánimo.

Al salir del Dojo el joven hizo intento de subir a la reja, como hacia siempre, pero una mano enganchada a su camisa lo detuvo, al girarse vio a Akane a su lado, que observaba nerviosa a su alrededor.

- ¿Ves? Nadie se resiste al gran Ranma Saotome – el joven no pudo más que sonreír egocéntricamente, pero Akane siguió caminando ignorando completamente su comentario, pero sin soltarlo.

- Eh Ranma, Akane ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no han ido a clases? – Daisuke y Hiroshi se acercaron a la joven pareja, cuya reacción fue muy distinta, Ranma se puso de todos los colores al ver como sus compañeros observaban la mano de su prometida firmemente agarrada a su camisa; mientras que ella se posiciono detrás de Ranma, luego que Hiroshi le diera un leve toque en el hombro a modo de saludo.

- O ¿será que son ciertos los rumores? - agrego Hiroshi sugestivamente.

-¿Q-que rumores? – quiso saber el joven temiendo que el secreto se supiera. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí e hicieron sugestivos gestos con las cejas.

- Pues que se casaron y estaban de luna de miel… haciendo cosas de casados -

- ¿Casarnos? – Dijo Ranma completamente rojo, que no pudo evitar hablar antes de pensar – ¡Yo! Casarme con una marimacho, pechos planos, que ni siquiera sabe cocinar – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akane le había enviado a volar con una patada.

- Ni que quisiera casarme contigo, Baka – le grito ella en respuesta, sacudió sus manos y siguió caminando dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sola, había hecho lo que llevaba evitando toda la semana, enviar a volar a Ranma, ahora lo había enviado lejos y tardaría en volver y ella estaba sola en la calle, asustada como nunca había estado, ya que no sentía la protección de su prometido y sentía que en cualquier lugar podían estar ellos, esperando encontrarla vulnerable nuevamente. Pensó en volver al dojo, pero se dijo que debía continuar su camino, después de todo al otro día debía ir al hospital, donde habría mucha gente caminando de un lado hacia otro. Además estaba el hecho de que no podía depender siempre de Ranma, tomo una bocanada de aire buscando inspirarse valor y continuo su camino hacia el U-chan, al llegar vio a un grupo de cuatro hombres salir del local, uno de ellos se giro a mirarla y Akane sintió que se le detenía el corazón y la boca se le secaba, a su mente venían las voces de sus sueños susurrándole groserías al oído. El hombre le sonrió y ella quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía, solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie y rígida. Estaba asustada y no sabía si era una simple paranoia o realmente aquel era el hombre de sus sueños.

- Niña boba, ¿Cómo me golpeas así? Serás bruta, además de no saber cocinar eres una marimacho bruta - Ranma llego tocándose un Chichón que tenía en la cabeza – Oe que te pasa – comenzó a pasar su mano frente al rostro de la chica al ver que ella no reaccionaba, siguió su mirada y se topo con un auto blanco al que entraban de manera apresurada cuatro hombres.

- Son ellos – susurro Akane, al principio Ranma no entendió de que hablaba, pero cuando vio como su prometida daba inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás, lo entendió e hizo ademán de salir corriendo tras el auto, pero Akane lo retuvo y en su mirada parecía suplicarle que no la dejara sola, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y su piel se había puesto muy fría, Ranma miraba alternativamente a su prometida y la calle por la que había desaparecido el auto.

- Ven- Ranma la llevo hasta el U-chan, pero se percato de que este estaba cerrado, sin embargo al ver el estado en que se encontraba su prometida decidió entrar por la fuerza, luego le explicaría a su amiga el por qué. Pero al entrar encontraron todo el local desordenado, con claros signos de que ahí se había librado una batalla.

- U-chan - Akane se mantenía en silencio detrás de Ranma, no tenía un buen presentimiento; al final del local, detrás del mesón de atención Akane vio una sabana cubriendo un gran bulto, se acerco a quitarla y se encontró con Ukyo completamente desnuda y dormida.

- ¡U- chan!- le grito Ranma.

- Esta drogada – dijo Akane mirando las marcas en los brazos de Ukyo, tenía morados en varias partes del brazo, que indicaban que la habían sujetado y justo en medio de las marcas, tenía dos puntos, claras marcas de agujas. Las mismas marcas que había tenido ella cuando despertó – Probablemente también… también la …l-a – pero Akane no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sentía la bilis en su boca.

- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital – dijo Ranma.

- Mejor llamemos a una ambulancia – y así se hizo, casi media hora después llego una ambulancia, pero solo podía ir una persona con ella en la ambulancia, a Ranma se le encogió el corazón al ver el miedo en el rostro de su prometida ante la idea de que se tuviera que separar de ella, por lo que Ukyo debió viajar sola en la ambulancia, estaba recién recobrando la conciencia y llamaba a Ranma a quien había visto al abrir los ojos por primera vez. Pero este opto por tomar un taxi, para poder ir junto a Akane, quien aun se mostraba un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto tomándole la temperatura con su mano. Akane seguía con leves temblores en el cuerpo, pero un poco más suaves que antes. Ella solo asintió en respuesta. El viaje fue demasiado corto al parecer de Ranma, en cuanto entraron al hospital se encontraron con el mismo personal que había atendido a Akane y el mismo policía que había interrogado a Ranma se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Ranma procedió a relatarles todo lo sucedido, desde que había encontrado a Akane parada a una cuadra del U-chan.

- Señorita Tendo ¿Usted podría identificar a los hombres? – Ranma solo los había visto de espaldas mientras subían al auto, por lo que él no era capaz de identificarlos, pero Akane los había visto de frente, sin embargo ella negó, no se sentía capaz de poder otorgar un retrato hablado.

- Señor, ¿Cree usted que fueran las mismas personas que…atacaron a Akane? -

- Sin contar a su prometida ha habido otros tres casos de abusos en Nerima y cincuenta a lo largo de todo Japón que es posible adjudicarlos al mismo grupo, se sospecha que son cuatro japoneses de entre 26 y 30 años, se hacen llamar el nuevo porvenir, creen que la manera de mejorar la "raza" japonesa es poniendo los genes correctos, con las personas correctas y sumándole la crianza correcta, es por eso que buscan mujeres con buenos genes, es decir que no sufran de alguna enfermedad, fuertes de carácter, con personalidad y atractivas, además de ser mujeres con principios muy marcados. Abusan de ellas en su periodo fértil, no sabemos cómo es que lo averiguan, pero al menos la mitad de las abusadas a quedado embarazada, y en un 40% de los casos que no ha resultado en embarazo han vuelto a atacarlas – el hombre tomo un descanso antes de seguir hablando – En este caso espero que no vuelvan, tanto la señorita Tendo como su amiga saben defenderse perfectamente, y ambas fueron drogadas, lo que implica un cambio en el modo de actuar de estos hombres, probablemente porque sabían que sin las drogas no serian capaces de someterlas. Lo que también me lleva a pensar que al menos a su prometida no volverán a buscarla, sabían que solo tenían una oportunidad.

- Si se vuelven a acercar a ella, los matare - dijo Ranma con los dientes apretados, aun sentía el impulso de salir corriendo tras esos hombre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Akane? – pregunto la doctora llegando junto a ellos, la joven solo respondió con un asentimiento, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo está Ukyo? – preguntó Ranma, que se sentía sumamente culpable, ya que aparte de lastima por la situación, no sentía la desesperación y agonía que había sentido cuando había estado en ese mismo lugar, hace casi 10 días.

- En este momento están tomando las muestras necesarias, tiene claros signos de abuso, no tiene muchas heridas, al parecer la aturdieron directamente antes de drogarla, pero ella no opuso mucha resistencia – explico la mujer observando a Akane en todo momento, intentando analizar su reacción, pero ella seguía sin hablar.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla? – preguntó Ranma.

- En una hora más o menos, mientras tanto vallan a comer algo - A Ranma le rugía el estomago, por lo que no dudo en tomar su consejo e ir a comer algo con Akane a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Akane solo negó con la cabeza, no tenía hambre – Debes comer algo, hazlo por mí, si te desmayas o algo tu padre me matara – finalmente consiguió que ella quisiera comer una ensalada. Al estar sentados en la mesa la comida transcurrió en silencio, Ranma le hablaba, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, no quería hablar, se sentía cómoda en silencio, encerrada en sus pensamientos.

- No tengas miedo – dijo Ranma de pronto, pensando que algo de lo que les había contado el detective podría haberla asustado – Yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño, yo te protegeré – Ranma no tartamudeo, ni dudo lo que decía, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Él siempre estaría dispuesto a protegerla, daría su vida por ella. Sin embargo Akane no le respondió.

Después de comer, subieron hasta la habitación de Ukyo, al entrar la encontraron llorando sobre la camilla, ellos se quedaron observándola en silencio desde la puerta. Akane se aferraba a la camisa de Ranma, observaba a su amiga en silencio.

El llanto de Ukyo era una extraña mezcla de agonía y desesperación, Akane no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, y Ranma se sentía desesperado, no sabía cómo calmarla.

- Le inyectaremos un calmante – dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar. Al ir a inyectarla, Ukyo alzo la mirada y observo a sus dos visitantes.

- Ranma – susurro, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo ahora se veía más calmada, su mirada se dirigió a Akane - ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a burlarte de mí- el tono de su voz era cada vez mas alto, hasta el punto de estar gritándole a Akane - ¡Vete de aquí!

- Yo sé cómo te sientes – susurro Akane, alejándose de Ranma para que Ukyo la pudiera ver mejor.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Le gritó Ukyo, estaba prácticamente fuera de sí - ¡Váyanse!- al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga, prefirió tomar a Akane del brazo y sacarla de ahí.

Este es el ultimo capitulo que estaba escrito y reedite, por lo tanto ahora comienzo a subir capítulos completamente nuevos, en este decidí agregar la escena de la pesadilla de Akane ya que me pareció muy tierna.

Aun me falta revisar y subir los capítulos de la historia original de nueva vida, aquella en la que Akane es abusada, pero producto de un plan para deshonrarla y que Ranma se case con otra de sus prometidas, aun no sé si volveré a subir esa historia o no ya que como fue mi primera historia está llena de incongruencias, faltas de ortografía y problemas de redacción, mucho por editar XD

Y como siempre muchas gracias por sus review, siempre es una alegría para mí leer sus comentarios, saber su opiniones.

Gracias todas las que han agregado la historia en sus favoritos ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.-

Ranma observaba a su amiga de la infancia, ella ya no lloraba, pero un par de lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas. Era el segundo día de Ukyo en el hospital y ella aun en shock , esta vez, Ranma dependía de lo que ella le contara, puesto que al no ser familiar directo, lo médicos no habían querido darle mayores detalles. Sin embargo Ukyo no había hablado con él, solo había llorado en todo momento.

- Por favor, vete – le pidió Ukyo, se volvió a recostar en la cama y le dio la espalda al joven. Pero pasaron los segundos y Ranma no se iba - ¡Vete! – gritó mientras le arrojaba un florero a la cabeza, objeto que esquivo con facilidad, él nunca había visto ese nivel de agresividad en ella, al menos no contra él, pero no era solo la rabia reflejada en su rostro, también eran sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y la desesperación de su mirada, otra de las imágenes que Ranma jamás olvidaría.

- Yo… - pero Ranma no sabía que decir, no quería ver a su amiga así, quería decir algunas palabras de aliento, pero no sabía que decir, nada de lo que dijera borraría lo sucedido – Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa U -chan, y sabes que no estás sola, nosotros estamos contigo- le dijo Ranma ya que esta vez no había podido ocultárselo a su familia que justo había llegado cuando Akane y Ranma llegaban al dojo la noche anterior y ambas familiar se habían mostrado sumamente preocupadas por la chica, afortunadamente ninguno había relacionado esto con Akane..

- Solo vete – Ukyo nuevamente estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila, por algún motivo a Ranma le recordó a una muñeca de aspecto melancólico.

- Mi madre y Kasumi vendrán a verte en unas horas – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, se sentía demasiado agotado nuevamente, no había dormido la noche anterior, las pesadillas lo habían atormentado hasta el alba, nunca en su vida había tenido tantas preocupaciones como en ese momento; por un lado estaba todo lo que sucedía con Akane, las pesadillas de ella eran constantes, y esta última semana no había sido la Akane que él conocía, aquella chica fuerte y testaruda; a ratos se ensimismaba hasta el punto que olvidaba lo que hacía, no hablaba con nadie y casi no comía. El día anterior por primera vez en días había visto un vestigio de la verdadera Akane, cuando lo envió a volar por decirle marimacho y sin embargo luego de encontrar a Ukyo se había vuelto a aislar.

Ranma esperaba que la terapia la ayudara, sabía que solo era cosa de tiempo, que ella era una chica fuerte y que pronto volvería a ser ella misma, sin miedos.

El joven estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, por lo que el camino desde la habitación de Ukyo hasta la oficina de la Doctora se le hizo demasiado corto, necesitaba mas camino aun para reflexionar; pensó en seguir caminando hasta que su prometida saliera de la oficina, pero opto por sentarse en las sillas de espera hasta que Akane saliera, con la respuesta de aquel examen, que podía cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

- Hola Ranma – al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la doctora Sakakibara, la psicóloga a cargo de Akane; hace dos horas habían comenzado su primera sesión de terapia y ahora Akane se encontraba con la Ginecóloga.

- ¿Cómo está Akane?-

- Sabes que no puedo decirte mucho – la mujer se sentó junto a él y reflexiono unos segundos antes de hablar – Ella es una chica muy fuerte, si sigue con la terapia, mas el apoyo de los que la rodean, ella saldrá adelante, no te puedo decir que no quedaran secuelas o que en años venideros esto ya no le dolerá de la misma forma – Ranma solo asintió, sabía que no había nada seguro, que Akane podría pasarse los próximos diez años viviendo con miedo de que le volviera a suceder lo mismo – Pero si hay algo que en este momento le preocupa a ella y también a mí, es tu reacción respecto a ellos - no hubo necesidad de especificar quienes eran "ellos" – Tu eres un artista marcial de alta categoría, y ellos abusaron de tu prometida, si te los encuentras o los buscas, sabes que eso no será una simple pelea, eso podría escaparse de tus manos, y podrías matarlos sin querer.

- No he dicho que no quiera eso – la mirada oscura de Ranma asusto a la mujer.

- Lo sé, pero ¿has pensado en Akane? – la mujer lo miro de frente, necesitaba que el entendiera claramente lo que iba a decirle – Sabes que si los enfrentas y los matas, no será defensa propia ni de terceros, sería un homicidio planeado, irías a prisión – al ver que el joven no reaccionaba a eso, agrego – Dejarías a Akane sola y ella te necesita a su lado, aunque no lo reconozca.

- Lo sé- Ranma se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos – Pero que puedo hacer, no suelo pensar racionalmente bajo presión. Ayer cuando supe que eran ellos, en lo único que pensaba era en correr tras ellos y causarles daño, mucho daño.

- Pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste junto a Akane – la mujer le enseño un sobre blanco que llevaba en sus manos – Acá esta el resultado del examen de sangre, yo aun no lo veo, entrare a abrirlo ahora con Akane y La doctora Izuri – miro a Ranma mientras se ponía de pie – Sea cual sea la respuesta ella seguirá necesitando tu poyo, se siente segura a tu lado y eso la ha ayudado bastante, en este momento yo estoy trabajando con las otras tres víctimas de Nerima y junto a la policía estamos trabajando para identificar a los sospechosos, así que tu solo preocúpate de ti y de Akane, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

Ranma solo asintió con su cabeza, pero no respondió, la doctora entro a la oficina y él no pudo evitar seguir con su mirada el sobre blanco que llevaba en su mano, eran los resultados del examen de sangre, realizado a Akane unas horas antes, en breves minutos Akane sabría si estaba embarazada o no. No pudo evitar que un escalofrió lo recorriera al pensar en todo lo que ese resultado implicaría.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Akane no salía de aquella oficina, cada segundo que pasaba debía hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no derribar la puerta y entrar. Cuando había pasado casi una hora comenzó a pensar que quizás había pasado algo adentro y el no había estado lo suficientemente atento, iba a derribar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió y apareció Akane. La observo buscando alguna señal que le revelara el resultado del examen, algo diferente en ella, pero no vio nada, era exactamente la misma Akane que había entrado a la oficina de hace casi tres horas.

- Pensé que ya te habrías ido – le dijo Akane en cuanto cerró la puerta - ¿Cómo está Ukyo?- ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, a un paso bastante lento para ellos.

- No muy bien – dijo Ranma, ella solo asintió y no agrego nada más. Después de caminar durante casi media hora en silencio, Ranma ya comenzaba a impacientarse y hacia extraños gestos con sus manos cuando noto que Akane no se aferraba a su camisa como el día anterior, en lugar de eso, ella caminaba calmadamente al lado de él, pero si él se movía unos pasos, ella inconscientemente también lo hacía.

Ranma quería preguntar por el resultado, pero no quería presionarla, por lo que solo le quedaba ser paciente, algo en lo que no era muy bueno - ¿Te parece si vamos al parque?- Akane asintió y se giraron en dirección al pequeño parque, Ranma compro dos algodones de azúcar, pero por alguna extraña razón le sabia diferente, no disfrutaba tanto del dulce como en otras ocasiones.

Akane se sentó en una banca un poco apartada, a ratos parecía que ni siquiera era consciente de la presencia de Ranma, simplemente observaba un punto fijo al otro lado del parque, y a ratos probaba su dulce.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto! – Ranma estallo después de más de dos horas de absoluto silencio, Akane lo miro sin entender al principio y luego su pasividad se fue transformando en furia.

- ¡Entonces vete! - gritó Akane arrojándole lo único que tenía a mano, el algodón de azúcar, Ranma no alcanzo a esquivarlo y de inmediato le quedo pegado al cabello - Nadie te retiene – Akane apretó sus puños mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡No me voy a ir! - gritó Ranma de vuelta mientras intentaba quitarse todo el dulce de su pelo, pero al ver las lagrimas de Akane comprendió que ella no se refería a irse del parque, se refería a algo mucho más importante que eso – No me voy a ir – repitió lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Te irás! – gritó Akane – Te irás igual que Ichiro – susurro mas para sí misma que para él. Era una escena bastante extraña, Akane estaba de pie, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y frente a ella, un Ranma totalmente serio, con un rosado algodón de azúcar pegado a su cabeza y otro tirado en el suelo junto a su pie.

- No me iré – volvió a repetir - No quiero irme – tartamudeo un poco, pero mantuvo su mirada en la de ella al decir esto. Akane iba a decir algo, pero antes de que abriera la boca un gran globo lleno de agua impacto contra el rostro de Ranma, que de inmediato cambio a su forma de chica y miraba furioso a su alrededor buscando a los culpables; que resultaron ser un grupo de niños que al ver su cara, corrieron en dirección contraria.

- Estoy embarazada – soltó Akane cuando Ranma aun estaba concentrado en quitarse los restos del globo del pelo – ¿Me escuchaste? – pero él no respondió, seguía concentrado en su rojo cabello, quitando trozos de globo y el algodón de azúcar, su manos temblaban, un claro signo de que no estaba del todo bien - ¿Ranma? – con su mano detuvo la de Ranma y este se vio obligado a mirarla.

- Yo … yo no sé qué decir- Ranma la jalo en un torpe abrazo, esperado demostrar lo que no podía con palabras – Lo solucionaremos.

- Creo que voy a quedarme con el bebe – Akane había hablado casi una hora con las doctoras sobre sus opciones y aunque había prometido pensarlo, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa. Ambas chicas siguieron abrazadas por unos minutos más, hasta que retomaron su camino en dirección al dojo Tendo.

Hola, se que es cortito, pero me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, por que tenia miles de idea en la forma que Akane se lo diría a Ranma ny como reaccionaria el. Es un capitulo cortito, pero tarde 6 dias en escribirlo por que cada vez que lo leia le cambiaba algo, y cambie por lo menos 10 veces la forma en que Akane le dice que esta embarazada y la erdad por mas que lo pienso no se como reaccionaria Ranma. Pero se supone que aca es un Ranma un poco mas maduro y que intenta estar calmado por ambos aunque en algun momento explotara.

Saludos a todas (os)


End file.
